Querido Abismo
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan frió que ni siquiera el sol te ha podido calentar? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo aun estando rodeado de gente? ¿Alguna vez has llorado temeroso de morir sumido aun en esa soledad? Yo si… muchas veces…


Querido Abismo:

¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan frio que ni siquiera el sol te ha podido calentar? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo aun estando rodeado de gente? ¿Alguna vez has llorado temeroso de morir sumido aun en esa soledad? Yo si… muchas veces…

Nunca me había detenido a pensar acerca de mi misma. Con esa curiosa forma de hablar que a todos confunde. Con esa forma de ser, con esos ojos azules, la piel como nieve…atrayendo la lluvia a todos lados… siempre constante, siempre triste… si… soy Juvia… la mujer de la lluvia…

A lo largo de mi vida siempre estuve luchando contra mí misma…contra el deseo de parar la lluvia, contra la necesidad de que alguien quisiera compartir conmigo por lo menos esos buenos días que se dan cada mañana, que me invitasen a salir….pero nunca nadie apareció para decirme que no había algo malo en mí, que todo era parte de la vida, que no era que yo era un monstruo….ese alguien que me sacaría de mi depresión constante jamás apareció…y esa soledad iba haciendo su nido de gusanos en mi alma… volviéndome como ese ciervo herido que espera a que la muerte llegue a él en cualquier momento….

Deje de intentar acercarme a ellos…me producía dolor tener que acercarme cada día… saber que no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, ellos me habían cerrado la puerta de su mundo para no dejarme entrar jamás… ser la rechazada por todos era un dolor que nadie puede imaginar…estar atado a la frase "vete" no es exactamente algo que alguien de mi edad pediría en ese momento…. Se supone que los niños deberían jugar con otros niños, disfrutar su infancia…crear sueños…y si… yo cree el sueño de que un día alguien me aceptaría importando poco esta maldita lluvia que caía a torrentes cada vez que yo lloraba…mis días siempre eran grises…

Después de varios años encontré a Phantom Lord, conocí y aplasté gente nueva y tuve compañeros que convivían conmigo, todo parecía ir mejor aparentemente…. Pero no… era algo mucho más complicado que eso… aprendí de la mala manera que nada viene a ti de forma gratuita… siempre hay un precio que pagar…aun estando rodeada de toda esa gente… yo me sentía sola…

Y entonces mis emociones me abandonaron…deje de sentir la soledad en mi cuerpo la cual ya me había consumido por completo… comencé a creer que de verdad era culpa mía que la gente no quisiera estar conmigo, había algo mal en mí, ¿era fea? ¿Era diferente? No… todo era por esta maldita lluvia… así comencé a odiarme a mí misma… y a volverme más fría…nadie entendía mi soledad… nadie estaba ahí para sacarme de ella…ya me había sumido por completo en ti… querido abismo…

Y así fue como me encontré luchando en contra de ese afamado Gremio Legal llamado Fairy Tail…

¿Matar? Es sencillo… más sencillo es aun cuando son magos a los que sabes que nadie va a extrañar….estaba para hacerlo de nuevo ese día… pero no estaba preparada para verlo a él…ese cabello negro… esos profundos ojos del mismo color que mis días… grises….esos ojos que despertaron algo que estaba dormido dentro de mi…

Me enamore de él… y fui derrotada por el en esa batalla…no podía dañarlo… no podía….no después de que él me enseñó que existen los cielos despejados y libres de nubes… me enseñó el color del mundo….

Tiempo después llegué a parar a su gremio por la simple necesidad de ver esos ojos grises nuevamente… pero nadie dijo que sería sencillo… a pesar de que yo hacía lo que podía por llamar su atención, el parecía no darse cuenta de mí, en ocasiones me ignoraba a propósito, y sus rechazos eran cada vez más dolorosos tras cada vez…y al mirar a mi alrededor me daba cuenta de que nuevamente estaba sola y eso me hacía sentir que caía en picada al centro de la oscuridad….y nuevamente, mis días se tornaron grises…

No quería ser fuerte pero tenía que serlo y por eso iba al bosque siempre, [por lo menos ahí nadie podia escucharme llorar y al mismo tiempo aprovechaba para regalarte estas líneas, querido abismo… pero tu… eres como un caníbal, arrastrándome una y otra vez hacia ti cuando mi intención es traerme a mi misma de entre aquellos que viven su vida estando muertos desde el alma…. Aun asi tu no pareces querer soltarme… y me envías un sufrimiento tras otro, una depresión tras otra, una herida mas, un golpe más… ¿qué importa? Después de todo te convertiste en el dueño de mi vida y no me daras nunca la oportunidad de escapar, ¿no es así?

Y, de tu lado, demostrándote que es aliado tuyo, todo mi sufrimiento se tomaba su dulce tiempo para pasar, cada día era una herida distinta, cada persona era un nuevo rechazo, cada palabra era una nueva bofetada en la cara….al final me daba cuenta de que estaba sola con esta maldita soledad…

A veces odio la vida que llevo, todo siempre está mal…pobre Juvia Loxar, siempre ocultando lo que siente por temor a ser rechazada nuevamente…y con ese pensamiento me iba a dormir todas las noches, tejiendo esos sueños sin sentido, sin color… envenenándome el alma con mi cruel realidad… a nadie le interesaba… no tenía a nadie que sostuviera mi mano diciéndome que todo estaba bien y sobre todo… él me odiaba….me lo habia dicho frente a todo el gremio…una vez más me llamaste, abismal soledad…

Y al final era difícil levantarse, vestirse, aun cuando sé que nada emocionante me espera ahí afuera, nada más que gente señalándome con el dedo y quejándose del dolor de mi alma expresado en lluvia…y todo era un buen motivo para llorar….todo era un buen motivo para introducirme en el bosque y dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía….una vez más la sociedad me despreciaba, pero ¿y qué? No es como que voy a dejar que se quejen para siempre…pronto ya no sabrían nada de mi….y su aparente sufrimiento terminaría….si Juvia se va, entonces la gente seria feliz, ¿no es así, Querido Abismo?

Y con ese pensamiento me introduje una vez más en el bosque, apartándome de todo para dar rienda suelta a mi llanto que ya era imposible de soportar… ya nada tenía sentido para mi…y aquí estaba otra vez… rindiéndome, dejando el deseo de luchar por mi vida una vez más….

-el mundo estaría mejor sin Juvia aquí….

-¿de qué hablas? Mereces estar en el mundo más que cualquier otra persona…

Lo escuché detrás de mí… era el nuevamente haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápido. Yo no quería que me viera llorar… por lo que me quedé inmóvil, intentando que no se notara que lloraba, pero el parecía saber….yo solo negué con la cabeza…

-yo… no me daba cuenta de que te lastimaba tanto…-dijo esperando que yo me diese vuelta a mirarlo… no quería… no podía ver de nuevo esos profundos grises….

Entonces lo sentí… me abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el puente entre mi cuello y mi hombro…

-perdóname… Juvia…-pude sentir algo húmedo en mi hombro…el… ¿lloraba? ¿Por qué?

-¿p-por qué… se preocupa por Juvia?-logré decir entre sollozos.- si antes Gray – sama dijo que odiaba a Juvia…

-no te odio…-me dijo en un tono bajo aferrándose más a mí- al inicio no te entendía…pensé que estabas siempre conmigo por molestarme, burlarte de mí… de lo que siento por ti….me negué muchas veces el acercarme… a abrazarte… tomar tu mano… decírtelo todo… no me di cuenta que te lastimaba tanto…

Esto hiso que mis manos buscaran aferrarse a sus brazos, haciéndome llorar más desesperadamente, el no podía estar hablando enserio... yo no me lo podía creer... me dolía...

- entonces desapareciste por dos semanas y yo estaba desesperado por saber que estabas bien. Necesitaba saber de ti, por lo menos una señal que me dijera que estabas bien, de verdad me hacía falta verte…y cuando estaba por darme por vencido en encontrarte de nuevo, Gajeel me dijo que venias aquí constantemente… vine hace dos días y encontré varias cartas…escritas por ti y contando como te habías sentido todo este tiempo….y yo en vez de darme cuenta, convertí lo que sentías en algo mucho peor…te amo Juvia y espero me perdones… no quiero saber que sufres por mi culpa nunca más…

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él había dicho que me amaba? No… no podía ser eso… ¿cómo pudo haber dicho entonces que me odiaba? No sabía que responder…

-perdóname…por ocultar mis sentimientos y hacerte daño…por empujarte cada vez más al abismo…-sollozó- ¡no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no estés, Juvia!

Esto hiso que algo que estaba roto dentro de mí se reconstruyera… el de verdad me amaba, de verdad quería estar conmigo, de verdad quería sacarme de las garras de mi propia soledad….

-Gray – sama…- sin poder soportarlo más, me giré y lo abracé… era tan dulce poder sentir por fin su olor, su calor… su corazón latiendo, sus brazos rodeándome…fue como un sueño poder sentir sus labios contra los míos, en un beso demandante el cual terminó por la falta de aire.

-escapemos juntos del abismo… Juvia…-me dijo correspondiendo al abrazo que yo le di. Yo solo asentí…

Abismo… una vez más me orillaste hasta encontrar tus puertas y me mostrarte nuevamente una esquelética sonrisa…lo diferente es que yo no tengo pensado devolvértela….

**J**uvia **L.**

* * *

**[[Nota de Silver:**

**Este Oneshot salió de la simple y sepulcral nada… no se en que pensaba cuando lo escribi xD estaba escuchando una canción súper genial (a mí me gusta mucho) que se llama Narcissistic Cannibal de la Banda Korn cuando me puse a escribir y pues, así quedó. Tal vez haga a futuro, otro Oneshot sacado de mis pesadillas, aunque me la estoy pensando mucho porque al parecer asusté a la gente con mi primer OneShot "Delirio". ¿Qué opinan? ¿Debería escribir algo de terror?**

**Aprovecho para agradecerles por leer y ojala les haya gustado C:**

**Erizo, Fuera. ]]**


End file.
